godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzhell Wiki
GodzHell is currently: Offline Hey guys, Seth here! I just want to remind you all that we have a Forum now, and all news and talk about any servers or games other than Godzhell should be posted there instead of making new wiki pages. Any further pages that are made regarding other servers or games will be moved to the forums or outright deleted. Arean was banned for 3 days for breaking a rule in the Official Terms Of Use that wikia advises you to read on creation of your account. I have made a report and am waiting for Wiki staff to decide his fate, I took the liberty of temporarily solving the problem until I receive a response. It's about time that the GodzHell wiki starts following the Rules. There will be no exceptions. The violating post can be seen here. Any attempt in evading the ban will result in a re-ban. For anybody who wishes to revise the Terms Of Use, here is the Link. If you are un-aware of which rule Arean has broken, "Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users". It wont be tolerated anymore. Also: Congratulations to Twist on becoming a Beurocrat. If you have anything to say to me here is my talk page. Kane (Founder) Twistndshout (Beurocrat) Chur (Admin) Ibos 100 (Admin) Sethg (Admin) This is a list of ex-staff members of the Godzhell Wiki who served a good term, and who I believe deserve special recognition. A note to other administrators: please do not anyone to this list. You may feel free to say something about someone on the list and sign it with your name, but please don't add anyone. If you feel like someone deserves to be on the list, you can ask me about it. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The Pacific (Ex-Admin) The Pacific: 'Honestly, I never really knew you. I wasn't here during your administration period, but from what I've heard, you did a great job. You were the first wiki admin ever, appointed by Chris (I believe these facts are correct anyway). I don't think the wiki would have survived my extremely long absense without you being here as the only wiki admin for years. I wish I could have been around to know you. I'm sorry to remove your position, but it's for the best that the Wiki has only a few admins at a time. Don't take it personally. I'm very thankful that you and Chris kept this site alive for the years I was gone. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Mr Arean (Ex-Admin) Arean: 'Arean, you are a great friend of mine. I remember meeting you like it was yesterday through you scamming me in a trade the day I returned. Then a few weeks later, I turned out to be the first person to ever legitimately trade items with you. Our common quality of hating stupid people made us get along, lol. We turned into good friends, and I hate to take the position from you, but I figured you'd understand. This Wiki has way too many admins at the moment, and I can promise you won't be the last to be demoted. I'm going to try to narrow it down to 3 admins soon. I know you contributed a lot to the rares articles, and some others as well. Your vast knowledge of what goes on in the player-created economy is much appreciated, and I hope you'll continue to make edits. Thank you for all of your help, and for turning out to be a good friend. Hopefully I can talk to you again some time, if you're ever around. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Torag Fails (Ex-Admin) Torag fails: I personally never knew how you were as a admin all I know is you and kane got in some fight and you were banned for 2 years. What I do know is that you were basically the best skiller in Godzhell. You are also a good friend of mine. It was nice to meet you and get to know you. ---- Im Chris - Beaurecrat Wolf12145 - Admin The Pacific - Admin Torag Fails - Admin Is this wiki helpful? Yes. No. __NOEDITSECTION__